


Grace

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Fluff, Love, dance, mentions of the red room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Grace

There she is, Miss Natasha Romanoff. Tall, beautiful, mysterious and dangerous. No one could deny her beauty, but she definitely had a strong personality. She was competitive, strong-willed and stubborn. She was also sweet and kind, she would care for others before she would worry about herself. Without these traits, she wouldn't be Natasha, Tasha, your Tasha. You fell in love with her the first moment you met. Well actually, it might have been the second because the first time you met her, she grabbed you by the wrist, flipped you over and slammed you onto the mats. They set you up with the advanced trainer instead of the bigger one. You knew you wanted her, but you didn't even know if she was gay. If you couldn't date her, you at least wanted to get to know her.

Now the two of you are inseparable. You're best friends, you do everything together. Eat, train, watch T.V., shop, but there is one thing that she won't do when anyone is around, not even you. Ballet. Hydra had tortured, brainwashed and trained her to become an assassin for the better part of a decade. They used Ballet to make her focus, and be light on her feet, graceful, a better assassin. Despite the pain it caused her, she danced. Even on days when the memories were too much, on days when she felt alone and cold, she danced. She danced because she had to be strong, she was always strong. The Red Room made her weak, and she will never be weak again.

All you wanted was to get drunk and talk about your problems with Natasha, but of course, she hid her vodka. You searched all over the compound to find her until you spotted her in the dark corner of the main gym. She was dancing, but no music was playing. You have never seen her dance before. It was beautiful.

Her pointed toes, the way he back muscles flexed underneath her tight sports bra, how her posture was so perfect, it made you love her more. You know what this cost her, you know how much pain she went through to become so graceful, but you couldn't help but admire her. As you were scanning her body, from her flexed calf muscles, her tight abs, soft neck, finally to her face. Her features were concentrated, but you noticed she was wearing a blindfold. Black satin. You always figured she was a leather kind of girl, who liked it cold and hard. You would have never thought she would wear satin. Soft and smooth, sensual and intimate, like champagne and gentle kisses.

You must have made a little too much noise in the process of sliding down the gray painted wall because Natasha froze. She quickly slipped the blindfold over her head and shifted seamlessly into a defensive position. When she saw you sitting by the wall, looking startled, she relaxed.

"(Y/N, what are you doing here?", she asked in a hushed voice. You shifted your eyes from their focused points on the floor and met her eyes. They were puffy and her cheeks were stained red, and you could see a small amount of moisture under her nose. Has she been crying? You have never seen Natasha cry before, she was always so composed. After a long moment of silence, she spoke. 

"I wear the blindfold because I can't stand to see myself when I dance. It... it h-hurts too much.", she finally said, as if she could see the question floating over your head. You stood up and became eye level with her.

"You're a beautiful dancer.", you said. She blushed. For the first time in your life, you have seen Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow blush! And it was because of you.

"You're so beautiful." You place your hands on her hips and pulled her a bit closer, leaving room for her to pull away. She pushed against your hands and you closed the gap between the two of you. She grabbed the side of your face and kissed you. It was soft. Like the satin blindfold, warm and gentle. Not the cold, hard leather you were expecting. Now it was your turn to blush.

"I've wanted to ask you this for a while but I wasn't sure if you were interested.", you started. Natasha met your eyes, they were sparkling, this was the happiest you've ever seen her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", you asked hopefully.

"Yes", she replied.


End file.
